


... And Yancy Snores!

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Becket Brothers finally meet their Jeager - Gipsy Danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... And Yancy Snores!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stand Alone and Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759533) by [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance). 



> My first Pacific Rim fic, yay! This is just a little piece of crack I concocted while reading the pure, unmatched awesomeness that is SublimeDiscordance. For reals, people, go read his shit! It's worth the time you would have spent doing other things not NEARLY as important.
> 
> Also, I have this labeled as a Raleigh/Yancy fic, because in my head it is. That's what it was in the fic that inspired it and so I kept that. It's incredibly subtle though, In case you don't like that sort of thing, but the way I look at it, anyone who goes into the Drift with another person is basically opening the way for a love story to unfold. For serious, you're sharing the most intimate parts of yourself with another person. Love doesn't always mean romance... but then again, sometimes it does.

The Becket Brothers stood on the main floor fo the Anchorage Shatterdome, staring in wonder at the humanoid behemoth of metal and machine as it slowly glided in through the open doors, the numerous trucks beneath her feet groaning under her weight.

_Gipsy Danger._

Their Jaeger.

They have a Jaeger!

And she's beautiful. At his side, Yancy is staring up at her with a look of child-like wonder on his face that Raleigh hadn't seen since before their mother died. It was a look of adoration, like Gipsy was the most beautiful thing Yancy had ever laid his pretty baby blues upon. The younger Becket would have been jealous of his brother looking at anyone or anything other than him like that, but to be fair, Gipsy was  _beautiful_ ! Once the convoy carrying their baby comes to a halt, Raleigh is  immediately moving forward, completely ignoring the Marshall's calls and climbing up the side of the vehicles until he's standing beside her foot. He foot, which wad bigger than the house he'd grown up in, he might add.

Ignoring the crowds of techs and personnel gathered in the bay and on the various levels of the 'dome, Raleigh threw his arms as far across the gleaming blue metal as he could, pressing his face sideways as close as possible.

"Oh, _Gipsy_!" Raleigh said loudly, practically moaning. In the back of his mind he could hear the crowds of people laughing at his exuberance. They could all suck it. This was _his_ Jaeger. His baby. But, ever the smartass, the younger Becket decided to play to the crowds. He pulled his head back and craned his neck backward to stare up the tower that was just the leg.

"I know we just met and all, but I think I love you." Raleigh spoke to the machine. "And know we flirted with the idea and said we would wait, take it slow, but I don't think I can. You're perfect." All around the 'dome he could hear people laughing at his antics. "If you'll let me, I'll take real good care of you, polish you after every fight so that you look just as good, if not better, than the first time you go out and kick some Kaiju ass. I mean, I love a woman who wears ass-kicking boots." He leaned forward and kissed the side of Gipsy's gargantuan foot. "Maybe I'll even sleep out here with you."

"Hey!" Came the disgruntled sound of Yancy's voice. Turning his head slightly, he saw his older brother, arms crossed, grinning through his faux-anger at his little brother. Raleigh grinned back and threw him a wink.

"That's my brother." Raleigh told the machine. "He'll be your other pilot. Not as good-looking as me, of course, but we don't want you torn between the two of us." He hid his grin as the good-natured laughter intensified. "Besides, I think he's more jealous of you than he is of me. What, with me threatening to sleep out here with you. I mean, he's a cover hog and everything." Glancing over, he saw Yancy duck his head, his ears burning red as their tech crew heckled him.

"And did I mention he snores!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be my last Pacific Rim fic, but sad to say, it probably will be my last happy one. I have a lot of pain in store for these boys.
> 
> BTDubs, in case anyone was wondering, this was inspired by the end scene of the fic that inspired this, where the boys meet their Jaeger for the first time.


End file.
